Turning It Around
by withhissong
Summary: A one-shot concerning an over-confident girl, a kind boy, and    how the tables are turned. Contains a note from the author explaining her loooooong hiatus.


**Title:** Turning It Around

**Summary:** A one-shot concerning an over-confident girl, a kind boy, and how the tables are turned.

**Rating:** K+ for slight language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama. Shocked?

* * *

They met at a show choir workshop.

She was there to work. She wanted to learn all she could from them, but most likely, she knew everything they were going to show them. Get a solo (or two) and show the world that she could sing, dance, and act better than anyone who ever lived.

He was there to work. He knew he could act well, sing even better, and dance pretty damn good. But he was all right with not having a solo or anything. He wanted to learn all they could teach him, and get even better. But most of all, he was just happy to be in the workshop.

During that workshop, they held auditions for a certain dance, one that required raw emotion and sheer talent. One that made multiple people had to work together to become one.

She auditioned knowing she was gonna get a part. After all, she was absolutely outstanding at dancing. She performed with an air of confidence around her, and perhaps cockiness too. She knew that although she wouldn't be the only one on stage, they'd all be looking at her.

He auditioned knowing he might not get the part. He wanted to dance in that song, of course. He performed with an air of uncertainty, but he danced with the emotion he felt in the song. He knew that although he wasn't going to be the only on stage, he wanted to dance his hardest with others and know his efforts would pay off in the end.

Unsurprisingly, he got a part in the dance, and she didn't.

She immediatly asked why, how, and who could've possibly beaten her out for the part. She was the best, right?

She was told that although she had the sheer talent, she didn't dance with the raw emotion needed.

And there was another boy who had both those things.

Later that day, the people selected for that dance were asked to perform it for the rest of the workshop.

Grudgingly, she sat in the audience. She thought about how that should be her up there, and that no one else, especially not any other boy who apparently had more emotion than her, should dance.

An older girl took the microphone, a pretty blonde with olive eyes. And she began to sing.

The group ran onstage, and while holding big sticks, they clumped together. They held the sticks, and they moved like reeds in the wind.

They spread out, as the girl continued to sing. She sang about the place she used to call home, and the group slumped to the ground in unision. They rose, and one of them began to cry, a black-haired male with bright lime eyes.

The song went on, as the girl hit impossibly high notes, and he cried while he danced. He placed the stick on the ground at the same time as the others. He stood up, and the tempo got faster. His dancing, breathing, and life all became faster too.

At last, the song ended and the group dropped to the ground. Sobbing, he sat on the stage during the applause, which turned into a standing ovation, including a tan brunette who looked at him with concern.

Looking at that black-haired boy, she then realized what it took to dance that song. Talent meant nothing; if you weren't moved by that song, there's no way you could've danced that.

For the first time, she thought that maybe, she wasn't the best.

When the workshop was over for the day, with two shows tomorrow, they finally spoke to each other.

She could see he was affected by the song. She remembered seeing him before the song, always playing his guitar and singing to everyone. Now, he didn't smile much, and tears were almost always in his eyes.

He was approached by the tan brunette, the one he saw looking at him with concern.

She asked if he was all right.

He said that he couldn't lie. At the moment, he was extremely emotional, but he'd be fine.

She thanked him.

He asked why, what had he done?

She told him that she had learned a lot from the workshop. That other people were just as good, if not better, than her in singing, acting, and especially dancing.

Watching him cry on stage like that, he was told, had changed her perspective on life. She respected him for being able to show such powerful emotion in front of so many people, something she herself wasn't able to do.

She hugged him, and the two eyes met.

He asked her name; it was Courtney.

She learned his name was Trent.

They just stared into the others' eyes, before promising to talk tomorrow, after the show.

She knew that she had been put in her place, but she was okay with that.

He knew that the dance tomorrow would be difficult, but he was okay with that.

And they knew that if they needed anyone, a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to, they could always find each other.

And who knows? Maybe they would become friends.

* * *

**Post-Blah:** Yes, I'm back. I think I did pretty well on this one-shot.

I apologize for my long hiatus. I've been crazy busy with many things, such as school, other projects off-site, (including one on the Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki called Saturday Night Online, it's run by one of my good friends, and I encourage you to take a peek when we begin posting things publically.) and the show choir workshop I got my inspiration from for this piece. You see, I met a guy I was interested in, and he got chosen for a dance with big sticks. (I really don't know the name of the dance, ha.) After the dance, he was crying from the emotion of the song, and it made me respect him a ton. I tried my best to convey the expression I felt watching him cry like that.

Anyway, I'll let you know where I am on the rest of my stories. I'm cancelling some, continuing with others. I'm sorry I'm taking up space, but I feel that you all should know what I'm updating and what I'm not, plus it helps me get organized.

Total Drama Jungle- To be honest, I have the next two chapters written up. However, I won't be updating unless I get a ton of people asking me to.

Gibby's Social Spot! By me! Gibby!- Yeah, deleting. I don't think any of those people update their "blogs" anymore.

Everyday- I want to keep this as a side project, I still need to write that happy one-shot I promised.

Perfect- Ah, my most popular story. I hate to say this, but I don't think I'll be updating this one. You see, in my long hiatus, TDWT finished, and I absolutely HATED how Sierra dragged Cody to the final three. Plus, without Sierra or Gwen, he was boring. So, I lost interest in Cody, which caused me to lose interest in NoCo. (I like AleNoah better, currently.) I still read the pairing, but I can't write it as well as I used to. Like I said, I'll keep Everyday as a side project, because NoCo is what I'm known for. But I've lost my muse on this one.

Ezekiel Was A Friend Of Mine- Cancelling, and possibly deleting. I should've kept it as a one-shot.

Total Clichéd Island- Most likely another side project, to write when I have writer's block. What I need for this one is links to fanfictions that fit the cliché you want me to write. If you guys could help me out, it'd be great.

I'm deleting Total Drama Redux, that was a fail, anyways. I don't think I'll continue with Total Drama Hawaii, either. I may or may not roleplay much, I'd like to focus on my writing for the time being.

To come: have any of you seen the play Dog Sees God: Confessions of a Teenage Blockhead? Well, I'm writing a Total Drama version of that,  
and that'll be my main project for now. Also, a AleNoah one-shot and random drabbles here and there.

What I need the most right now is a beta reader. I need someone to edit my stories for me. Message me if you're interested.

...Wow, that was a lot. xD Thanks for reading through all this, I promise, my Post-Blah won't be nearly as long next time. I'm glad to be back, and I'll try my best to be active. As always, review, please. What I'd like, above all, is construtive critism. I'd love to know how I can improve. Of course, compliments are nice too. Thanks again for reading all of this! :)

_Side Note: Fixed the formatting. I typed this up on my iPod, and had no idea it would do that. _


End file.
